


No More Heroes

by Seida



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Crying, Dark, F/M, Female Rapist, First Time, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you saved Kent, he told you he was tortured, but he never said how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Heroes

Kent jumped, startled by the gunshots outside his door. As he shook and gripped his desk, a woman in a raider outfit darkened the doorway, aiming for him with her gun. He ducked instinctively, hiding his face, certain his death was assured; but to his surprise she ran in and violently yanked on his tie.

"On your knees, dirt bag!"

"Wh-whhat are you doing? Wha-- _auugh-uh_!" He tried to fight, but the woman grabbed him by the neck, tucking him under her arm.

"Sinjin! All clear."

A large, muscular ghoul joined them, clad in armour and bearing a vicious grin. He looked at Kent, causing him to cower, then explored the office. As he headed for the radio, he traced his finger along the wall with a grunt, as if disgusted.

"This is the Shroud's headquarters. So you must be the Silver Shroud's little friend."

"Yes," Kent peeped, his voiced muffled. He pulled against the woman, whining as Sinjin grabbed the microphone. She was unusually strong; he could barely squeeze his chin out from under her arm, but he managed.

"If you wanna see your friend alive, Shroud, meet me at Milton General Hospital."

Kent was overcome with a sense of friendship and duty. He knew it was dangerous, but he _had_ to warn his idol. He twisted his body, freeing himself just enough to reach the receiver.

"Don't do it, Shroud, it's a trap! Save yourself!"

Sinjin growled and cocked his gun, then fired. A sharp pain pierced Kent's leg, sending him crashing down. As he winced and writhed on the floor, a profound fear washed over him. He thought he was going to die; and ashamed as he was, he couldn't keep from screaming.

" _Augh_ , _uh_! Oh, my God! Do it, Shroud! Do it! Oh, my knee... _ugh_."

Sinjin said something else, but Kent couldn't catch it, lost in the most agonizing moment of his life. He watched, eyes squinted, as Sinjin switched off the recorder and looped the track. He smiled proudly, cracking his fingers and gesturing to the woman who held Kent captive.

"Get him up," he huffed, annoyed.

"Aw, gee, Sinjin. Did ya have to shoot him? Just makes my job harder now."

"Needed to make it believable. No way the Shroud won't come runnin' now. And probably angry, at that. Anger is good. Clouds your judgement."

"I guess."

"Look, just give him a stim, if you're so bothered by it. He'll be able to walk on his own, then."

The woman sighed, reaching into her pack. Kent tried to crawl away, horrified, but he didn't get far. She grabbed his leg and pulled, whacking his back against the floor and forcing him to lay still. With a groan, she jammed the needle in his knee, earning a high-pitched shriek, then tied a tourniquet around the wound. Kent whimpered, closing his eyes and trembling beneath her.

"Give it a minute to kick in," she said, turning to Sinjin.

"Shouldn't be a problem," he shrugged. "Last I heard, the Shroud was spotted outside Goodneighbor, in the slums. We've got time."

The woman sighed again and swung her arms like a bored child. Forced to wait, she explored the office, noting the comic books and linked paraphernalia. His dedication to a fictional character made her laugh, and Sinjin couldn't help but contribute. He openly mocked Kent, calling him a child as the woman skimmed his collection. It wasn't until she grabbed his limited edition of 'The Shroud and the Snake Queen', however, that he violently began to squirm, loudly protesting her actions.

"Put it down!" he begged, struggling to sit up. "Please! That's important to me!"

"Shut up," she spat, pushing him back and trapping his hands over his head. "Just shut up and wait for the stim to kick in. We'll have you outta here in--" She paused, seeing the tears in his eyes. Cocking an eyebrow, she looked at the comic, then back at Kent. She did this a few times before a smile filled her face. "Wait. Are you a virgin?" Kent flinched, trying to move out from under her hips, but she grasped his bound wrists and kept him pinned. She looked at the comic again, laughing shrewdly, then dangled it in his face. "I'll ask again. Are you a virgin?"

"It only makes sense," Sinjin replied. "A loser like him? He needs to live vicariously through fictional characters. The 'Snake Queen'? Look at that outfit. I wonder how many times he's jerked himself to that image."

"Never!" Kent yelled, humiliated.

"Sure," the woman teased. "Just like you don't think about fucking the Shroud, right?" Kent's face flushed, his eyes wide with shame. "That's what I thought."

"No! No, w-we're just friends!"

"But you wanna be more, _don't you_?"

She slipped her free hand between his legs and touched his balls. It was so sudden, so unexpected, and Kent jumped at the intrusion. He closed his legs, both defensively and instinctively, but it didn't matter. She laughed, rubbing harder and harder until he was biting his lip and teeming with lust.

"You see," Sinjin began, grinned seductively. "Rebecca here has very interesting tastes. She's got a thing for ghouls, sure. But virgins? Man, nothing excites her like virgins."

"That's because they're so sensitive," she beamed. She moved her hand up and thumbed Kent's aching tip.

" _Augh_!"

"See? Their cocks can't take it. Especially if they're ghouls. It's so fucking hot."

"Please, s-stop!"

She turned to Sinjin with a shameless gaze. "How long did you say we had?"

"Long enough." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Anything for you, baby. Take your time. Anyone disturbs us, I'll kill 'em. But it's Goodneighbor, so I doubt anyone's going to try attacking our guys. We're good."

She licked her lips and slid down to Kent's knees, not caring that the pressure irritated his wound. He cried out, but she only responded by shifting her weight to the left. Soon enough, the stim would numb his pain, so she wasn't worried. He'd already stopped bleeding.

Kent gasped, wriggling frantically as she undid his belt and pulled his pants down enough to expose his fully erect cock. He looked away, sickened by his own body's betrayal. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he couldn't fight them. He bit his lip, his face burning as the woman ran her fingers along the sensitive underside of his shaft. It felt incredible; warm and soothing, but he hated it.

"Have you ever been sucked off?" she asked, moving further down his legs and bringing her face to his lap. "I mean, I know you've never had pussy, but what about a mouth?"

"Please! Please no!" he cried, squirming anxiously. "Don't! Don't touch me!"

Sinjin reacted quickly, running over and holding Kent's arms in place. "He doesn't want it," he chuckled. "How rude. Who would say no to a blowjob from you?"

"I promise it'll feel good," she hissed, leaning in. "Don't you wanna know what it's like?"

"No! N-not from _you_! Please, don't do this!"

"Don't be such a baby," she barked. "You should consider yourself lucky. Most men would _beg_ me to blow them."

She kissed his tip, making his balls jump in response. Goosebumps formed on his skin, when he no longer thought they could. Without giving him time to adjust, she moved lower, savouring the experience. Her tongue pushed against his length, travelling up and down, and it felt amazing. Poor Kent couldn't help but whine, reluctantly bucking his hips as she soaked every inch.

"P-please..." he wheezed, his body stiff and baffled. "S-stop this!"

"You can say that all you want, but you like this. Your dick is absolutely throbbing. It wants to be sucked. It wants to be _fucked_."

At that moment, he felt something hot envelope his vulnerable cock, causing him to scream. He opened one eye, seeing Rebecca's lips wrapped tightly around his pulsing head. She looked at him from under her lashes, partially smiling. He begged her not to move, but she did, taking him deep into her throat and bobbing up and down, slurping loudly.

" _Ugh_! Oh... _auugh_! _Ahh_!"

"Damn, this guy's shakin' like a leaf," Sinjin smirked, still keeping Kent pinned. "Better be careful, baby. Or he won't last to the good part."

"That's okay," she replied between breaths. "I wanna see what kind of ghoul he is, anyway."

Kent screamed. He didn't know what she meant, but it didn't matter. He watched as she rubbed and sucked his length, building the tension and growing rougher and faster with each thrust. He grit his teeth, feeling the muscles in his legs tighten. He knew he was about to come, but he held back.

"Don't fight it," Sinjin whispered, bringing his mouth to Kent's ear. "Better let loose before she rides you like a cowgirl. Otherwise, it'll hurt like hell."

"Stop!" Kent cried, his mouth wide as he denied himself. "Help! Someone, help me! Hancock! Irma! Sh-Shroud! _Shroud_!"

"Stop it," he growled, lifting Kent's hips off the floor. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Heroes don't exist, and no one's coming to save you."

Rebecca laughed, the vibrations from her throat hitting every nerve. To that, Kent threw his head back and gagged, pained by his own denial. He couldn't fight it for much longer, and he knew it. He felt his inevitable orgasm push through, making his toes curl and fingers dig into his palms. It felt so good, but the pleasure only intensified when the woman reached back and lined her finger with his hole. She poked into him, penetrating just enough to gently stroke his insides.

That was it. Kent wailed, his voice echoing off the walls and mind blanking as he exploded with a force that made her choke. Sinjin laughed, watching as Kent seized on the floor and filled Rebecca's mouth with his innocent seed. It was beautiful. There was almost nothing left of him as he wept, feeling robbed of his purity. His voice failed as she milked him dry, swallowing every drop and squeezing his dick like a vice. It didn't take long until he was spent-- exhausted and sobbing as Sinjin released his arms and left Kent a blushing, convulsing mess.

"Damn," he chuckled, rising to his feet. "I ain't gay, but seein' him nut that hard was kinda hot. Guy screamed like a bitch."

"He came a lot, too. I almost spilled some."

Kent quivered, left ruined by the most brutal orgasm he'd ever experienced. His cock danced until it softened and fell onto his stomach. He felt faint, like he wanted to die. Part of him actually _enjoyed_ what they did to him, and it sickened him. He kept his eyes closed, too ashamed to face either one.

"He _is_ kind of cute," Rebecca giggled.

"Man, you got no taste."

"I guess you'd know," she teased, flashing Sinjin a suggestive grin. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Do we still have time?"

"Definitely. No way the Shroud's even close."

"Good."

She stood up, and Kent gasped, feeling the pressure on his injured knee depart. He opened his eyes slightly, just in time to see Rebecca removing her pants. That's when they shot open. He couldn't help but stare at the pussy dripping above him; all pink and twitching with desire. With a wink, she reached down and circled her clit, letting out a pleasured gasp.

"You like that?" she asked, keeling down just enough to give him a perfect view. "You like watching a girl fuck herself?"

Kent cringed and looked away, but Sinjin grabbed his head and forced him to watch. "My girl's givin' you a show. You don't ignore her."

"Please... stop this," he implored, wincing as she dipped two fingers inside herself. She arched back, moaning loudly, which set an odd tingle in Kent's balls. "Wh-why are you d-doing this to me? Please... no more."

"Feels so good," she breathed, wriggling her digits along her walls. "Don't you wanna feel good, too? I promise it's better than my mouth."

"Wh-what?"

Sinjin smirked, taking a seat on the desk. "You see, Kent. There are two types of ghouls. I guess you wouldn't know because you're a virgin, but most of us can only last one round. After that, it takes hours before we can fuck again. Unless you're into massive levels of pain, that is." He crossed his arms proudly, tapping his fingers. "But then there're ghouls like me, who can go a few times before feeling completely drained. Just a quick recovery period and I perk right back up."

"So let's see what kind of ghoul _you_ are," Rebecca breathed.

Overly excited, she bent down and kissed Kent passionately. He groaned in response, squinting his eyes and jerking his head. She followed, keeping their lips locked and sitting on his flaccid cock. As he grunted in protest, she rubbed her folds against him, making him slick and slimy. He couldn't believe how hot she was, or how good her pussy felt against him. A tear rolled down his cheek, his sanity fading. She'd stolen his first kiss, and she was about to steal so much more.

"Damn," she huffed, pushing on his chest. "He's hard again." A smile filled her face as she licked his ear. "That's it, baby. You're a special ghoul, just like Sinjin."

"N-no. I'm... I'm nothing like Sinjin! I'm not!"

"You act all high and mighty, but you're just a depraved monster, same as me."

"I... I'm not. No! I'm one of the good guys! I'm the Shroud's sidekick!"

Sinjin laughed, rearing his shoulders. "Sure. Tell me you've never thought about pounding her from behind."

"No! I love her! _I love her_!"

Rebecca scoffed at the confession. "You _love_ her? Give me a break. You think she feels the same way? You think she ever could? You're just some nerd who sits in his office all day, playing make belief."

"No! She... she cares about me!"

"Yeah? Then where is she?" Sinjin asked with a shrug. "Why isn't she here right now, stopping us? She knew fuckin' with me was risky, but she did it anyway, knowing it would put you in danger."

"That's... not... true!"

"Face it, sidekick. Heroes ain't real and you're just a fool who thought he could play at being one."

He cried out, screaming for the Shroud, but it was pointless. With a sadistic smile, Rebecca reached back a grabbed Kent's traitorously solid cock, lining it up with her entrance. Kent writhed desperately beneath her, but he was too weak to fight. In an instant she jerked back, sliding his length into her tight hole, all the way down to the base.

" ** _Auuuuughughhhhh, uuuugh, augh_**!"

"Oh, did you hear that? That was the sound of a grown man having his 'cherry popped'."

"He's bigger than I expected too," Rebecca purred, swishing her hips. "Damn, he feels amazing."

"You gonna fuck him, baby? Fuck him good?"

"Oh, yeah. He'll be crying by the end of it."

"I think he already is," Sinjin laughed. "Look at his face."

Kent burned inside and out, a tinge of drool dripping down the side of his mouth. She was so tight. Her walls crushed every inch of his manhood, making him shudder. He'd never felt anything like it. It was too much. He could barely breathe. Her mouth was one thing, but having her full weight on his cock was mesmerizing.

"P-p-please... s-s-stop."

"Do you really want me to?" she teased, bobbing up and down. Kent bucked his hips impulsively, hitting her end. "Yes! That's it, Kent! _That's_ where a woman likes it!"

" _Nnnn_! No... please stop!"

"I know you don't mean that," she giggled, thrusting harder. "Admit it. You _like_ this."

Kent tried to argue, but it felt too good. He arched his back, his legs going numb. He couldn't speak, but he still tried to fight, whacking her with his bound fists. She laughed, his blows feeble and pathetic, as Sinjin returned to his position and held Kent in place.

"This is still technically his first time. I don't think he'll last long."

"Then I better make it good."

Kent shook his head, his tears flailing. "Please! It feels... weird!"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'good'."

"Do it harder, baby. Show him what you're really capable of."

She smiled, bouncing up and down, using her legs for support. One look told Sinjin she was enjoying it just as much as Kent, who was seizing under his grip. The shy radioman twisted his hips, still trying to break free, but that only made it better. His cock scraped against her walls, shooting pangs of pleasure through his body.

"Oh, G-God! _Uuughuh_!"

"Feels good, doesn't it? It's okay. You can just admit it."

She leaned on his chest and rubbed his nipples through his shirt, causing him to scream. Without even noticing, he lost his will to fight, wallowing in the ecstasy. He just accepted it, driving into her tight pussy, losing all control.

"That's it!" she cried, rubbing her clit on his jagged skin. "That's it, Kent! Ooh, yes!"

"Is it good, baby?"

"It's so good," she wheezed, riding him as hard as she could.

Kent's cock ached, filling her every time she slid down. His balls slapped against her, growing tighter and tighter with each thrust. He nearly forgot who he was, his nails digging into his skin. It felt good everywhere; in places he never would've thought. A loud shriek escaped his lips, his head jerking back.

"He's 'bout ready to squirt," Sinjin warned. "Whaddaya say we step it up a notch? Make it a grand finale?"

He moved forward, kneeling on Kent's arms to keep him restrained, and replaced Rebecca's hands with his own, rubbing and pinching Kent's sensitive nipples. He cried out, overwhelmed by Sinjin's violent strength. As he worked, Rebecca turned completely, twisting the cock inside her, then reached for Kent's balls. She massaged them roughly, spreading his legs and moaning as she rode him like a jackhammer.

"F-fuck!" Kent yelled, using profanity for the first time in his life. "I'm! I'm--!"

"Gonna come?" Sinjin whispered, rubbing harder. "Do it, Kent. It's what she lives for."

"M-my dick! Please stop! I can't... _can't take it_! **_AAAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH_**!" 

He came hard, shooting into Rebecca's hot core. She cried out, smiling as he filled her, and looked over her shoulder to catch Kent's expression. His face was twisted in pleasure; eyes scrunched closed and mouth hanging open with drool. His scream turned into silent spasms as stream after stream of jizz burst through his cock, spilling onto his lap.

"So... so much!" the woman laughed, squeezing his balls and milking him dry. "Not bad for your first time, huh?"

"Stop! Please stop!" Kent gasped, desperate for air, but he couldn't retain any. She wouldn't quit, still riding his cock, and it started to hurt. He shook his head, gnashing his teeth and twisting his body in every direction. "Fuck! Stop! _STOP_!

"Just give it a sec," Sinjin soothed, caressing his cheek. "It'll feel good again soon."

"No! It hurts! It's hurts! Please! Stop! I'm _begging_ you!"

"Hmmm. Maybe he's not ready for this. Maybe you _should_ stop, babe."

"But I haven't come yet." She continued, frowning at Kent's cries. "What's the deal? You can last four or five rounds."

"Yeah, but this is his _first time_. Come on, babe. Have a _little_ mercy. And besides. we're running out of time. It'll take a while for a soft dick to get you off."

She looked at Kent, his pain obvious. " _Tsk_. Fine."

"It's all right, babe. I'll finish you off. No one can fuck you like I can."

She smiled and stood, losing the last of Kent's seed. Pleasure wracked his body again, basking in the relief. Now that he had a chance to recover, the effects his orgasm ripped through his system, slowly dissipating. He felt good everywhere, and it was exhausting. His vision blurred as Rebecca walked to Sinjin and shoved her mouth into his.

In no time at all he had her bent over Kent's desk, begging him to fuck her. Sinjin was only too happy to oblige, pulling his oversized cock from his pants and jamming it into her greedy cooch. She screamed loudly, moaning and laughing as he ploughed her. He'd clearly been waiting to do this, and perhaps that was the _real_ reason he took pity on Kent. He snarled loudly, feeling her clench down on his length.

"God _damn_ it, baby. I'm gonna wreck ya. You seein' this, sidekick? I'm gonna show you how a real man does it."

Kent watched in a daze, laying still, his eyes heavy. He could barely see, but he could hear the squish and moans as Sinjin dominated the woman who'd dominated him. He looked down, his cock sore and twitching. It felt so good, but it made him sick. He'd lost everything; his pride, his virginity, even his hero. His eyelids fluttered as he faded in and out, losing consciousness.

The last thing he heard was Rebecca's voice echoing off the walls as she climaxed.

***

A few minutes later, Kent was woken and pulled to his feet, his hands tied behind his back. He turned to see Sinjin holding him in place, and Rebecca leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied smile.

"Can't believe you fainted," she sneered. "Was I really that good?"

Kent dropped his head, ashamed. He was hoping it was all a nightmare, but it was real. It happened. All of it happened. Sinjin laughed and shoved him into the hall, checking the time.

"We better get a move on," he said. "That took a bit longer than I wanted."

"And when we get back, can I play with him some more?"

"Sure. You hear that?" he smirked, cupping Kent's chin. "You're Reb's little toy now."

Kent's pupils thinned, but he didn't argue. He gave in, sinking into their depraved demands. It was over. He couldn't beat them and he knew it. This time, the bad guys had won. Sinjin smiled, smugly walking Kent to the entrance, but just before they reached the door Irma rounded the corner, returning from Amari's lab. Apparently she'd been down there the whole time, but she hadn't heard a thing. Her eyes widened when she saw what was happening.

"Kent? Kent!" She ran towards him, reaching out, but Sinjin cocked his gun and pointed it at her head, stopping her in her tracks. She slipped and fell to her knees, covering her face fearfully.

"D-don't hurt her!" Kent cried, jumping in the way. "Please! I'll go with you! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt her! Please! _Please_!"

Sinjin looked to Rebecca, who nodded in agreement. To that, Sinjin lowered the gun and pushed Kent back, making him stumble away. Irma watched in horror as they forced him down the hall, his limp dick hanging out of his pants and swollen from the abuse. As they left, Sinjin smiled and stroked it gently, causing Kent to whimper.

"You belong to us now. Remember that, sidekick."

Irma cringed at the sight. She could tell from the look in his eyes that Sinjin had more in store for the shy, broken radioman.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
